-- Naruto: Surviving the FanGIRL apocalypse --
by DoodleMonstah
Summary: Sasuke's birthday is coming up, known to him as the fanGIRL apocalypse, so he convinces Naruto to henge as Sasuke for the day. Unwittingly, Naruto takes the deal, in exchange for a ramen buffet. What a terrible decision.


**\- Naruto: Surviving the FanGIRL apocalypse -**

Sasuke's birthday is coming up, known to him as the fanGIRL apocalypse, so he convinces Naruto to henge as Sasuke for the day. Unwittingly, Naruto takes the deal, in exchange for a ramen buffet. What a terrible decision.

Hello, and welcome to my newest story! Full of laughs, I assure you! **Set before chunnin exams ever took place. **

**_Disclaimer: Ī dōñ't øwń Ñårütõ. _**

**-Chapter 1-**

As Sasuke walked down the path from the training field, his heart was continuing to fill with dread. Most people thought him to be stoic and calm, and usually he was, but he had a secret fear.

It scared him than more than anything in the world. They were ferocious, terrifying beasts, that wouldn't stop until they devoured your soul.

He shuddered slightly. Fangirls.

Not like he would ever admit this to anyone. Everyday, he would try to ignore them best as he could, but there they were, ever-resilient, always staring... At him... With that strange, soulless look in their eyes, as they tried to find new ways to pounce on him. They never stopped. And again something the proud Uchiha would never admit- they unnerved him.

But tomorrow was not like any other day. Tomorrow was his birthday. Or as he liked to call, the Fangirl Apocalypse, the worst possible day in the year. He still wasn't sure if he had completely recovered from last year. It was the day when all of the fangirls thought they had some special chance to get to Sasuke. A terrifying mass of the terrifying, hunting, banshees, lead by the two most scary of all...

Sakura and Ino.

Only thoughts about killing his brother could soothe his dread-filled heart.

**xxXxx**

Sasuke had arrived at the ramen stand, where he knew he would be able to find the blonde.

"So you want me to henge as you for the day tommorow?" Naruto was asking suspiciously. As far as he knew, Sasuke had never strung this many words together.

Sasuke grunted and nodded, his features calm and stoic, as he swallowed his panic down.

"Why should I?" Naruto asked, glaring slightly. Whatever Sasuke was planning, it wasn't going to work!

Sasuke thought for a second. "If you do it, I'll pay you an all-expense free ramen buffet."

Immediately the blonde's eyes lit up, as drool started to drip out of his mouth, and all previous suspicion was all but eliminated. He immediately started weighing his cons and pros. Well, if he did it, he would get a huge ramen buffet! Not to mention all the pranks he could pull henge'd as Sasuke...

With pranks and ramen in mind, Naruto's eyes sparkled and drool came out of his mouth.

"I'll do it!" Naruto shouted.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, he had just made a terrible decision. Oh, how he would regret it.

**xxXxx**

Two Sasuke's were in Sasuke's house, as Sasuke gave Naruto some last minute reminders.

"And make sure to act like me, got if?" Sasuke was saying.

"Uh-huh" Naruto was saying, more focused on his future buffet than on Sasuke.

"And don't touch anything in my house."

"Uh-huh." More drooling.

"And whatever you do, do not release your henge."

"Uh-huh"

Sasuke gave Naruto one last look, wondering if his teammate would be able to survive the upcoming onslaught. Hopefully, Naruto would give Sasuke enough time to find a decent hiding spot... Or at least a bunker.

"Don't die," he said quietly.

This snapped Naruto out of his daydream. "WHAT?!"

"Just don't open the door."

"WHHAAT?! HEY, WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! COME BACK!"

But Sasuke was already out the window, with a slightly panicked face.

"HEY, COME BACK HERE! DON'T DIE FROM WHAT?!"

Naruto couldn't help but start to feel a sense of impending doom. If something was scaring the UCHIHA of all people...

And that's when he heard the clawing at the door.

**xxXxx**

A/N And so, chapter one is complete! Just WHAT could be making that clawing sound? And WHAT will happen next?

BWAHAHAHA! This story is going to be so... Fun... hehehe...

ANYWAYS...

**DO NOT **review, fav, or follow.

(Hah! I'm using reverse physiology! Hehehe!)

-DOODLEMONSTAH ^-^!

(Wasn't on in a while cause EXAMS happened...)


End file.
